Time
by NewYorkNewYorkGirl
Summary: After years apart, and lives on separate coasts, can Brandon and Kelly find each other again? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Buddy," Steve spoke into the phone. "It's me. I'm running into a little trouble with The Beat and need some advice. I could really use your help. Call me back."

He hung up the phone and poured over the invoices once again. How could The Beat be in so much trouble? Well, he knew why . . . because Brandon wasn't around anymore. He was the journalistic backbone of the paper when it started. After he left, it became a piece of fluff -- almost like another tabloid, full of juicy scandals and poorly chosen advertisements. It sold very well for the first year or two after Brandon left, but after that, business slowed. It wasn't turning a profit anymore and he was determined not to let it sink. He and Janet knew that if nothing else, they had his trust fund to fall back on, but neither wanted to use it. They were determined to make a life on their own terms.

"How's it going?" Janet asked from the door way of the home office of Casa Walsh.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and dropping the invoices onto the desk. "Not so well."

She smiled solemnly at him, "I think we know what we have to do then." She walked over to her husband and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we do."

---------------------------------------------------

"Kelly, come on!" Donna groaned. "It's not a big deal. I designed it especially for you."

Kelly smiled at her friend, "I know, and it's gorgeous, but it's not exactly bikini kind of weather. I mean, it's October!"

"We're in the middle of a heat wave!" she protested again. "I'd wear mine, but -" she stopped, pointing to her belly, "this skimpy thing wouldn't cover a thing. Modesty would be right out the window."

Kelly laughed a little. Donna really did make a convincing argument, but it didn't change anything. "You look amazing, Donna. Hardly anyone would guess you're seven months pregnant." And really, she was right. Donna had a rather small belly that could easily be hid behind a loose dress or shirt.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I know I'm pregnant and that's more than enough to keep me covered up." She sat down on the couch of the beachhouse. Not much had changed over the years. The color palate was the same, as was the well kept furniture. A few odds and ends had been replaced slowly over the years, but it still felt like her home. Well, her home away from David, that is. She looked over at Kelly who was lost in thought, a sad, faraway look in her eye as she gingerly traced the leaves of a corner plant. A plant that Brandon had given her.

Brandon. He'd been a sore spot over the years. They rarely spoke of him anymore -- although both were very much so aware that Brandon was involved in many aspects of their lives. Still the moral voice behind their dilemnas, on the other side of the country. A random comment about the past and Kelly would tear up . . . a time that they all considered far less complicated. A time when all of them made mistakes and wished that they could go back and do things over . . . even though things turned out pretty good. In any case, almost immediately after he'd broken their engagement and moved to DC after taking the job offer, she taken most of the things that reminded her of him down and packed it away -- probably in a box. The only thing that had remained up until a few months ago had been a framed picture of the two of them on what would've been their wedding day. Now, it was gone -- unexplained, but noticably absent.

"So, Kel . . . ?" she said softly, gently breaking her out of her thoughts. "What do you say?" She held up the bikini that was sitting beside her on the couch. "Will you put it on?"

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, unconciously hugging herself. The truth was that she wanted to wear the suit, but she couldn't. "Maybe next spring. By then I'll have whipped myself back into shape for the tanning season," she faked cheerfully.

Although disappointed, Donna accepted the answer. "Can we still go for a walk on the beach? And get those salted fries from that new restaurant? Since you told me about those, I haven't been able to stop thinking about them."

"Sure," Kelly's smile eased, greatful that the subject was being dropped.

---------------------------------------------

"Walsh, I need that report by four!" his boss yelled at him as he walked past Brandon's office.

"Yes sir!" he called back, but it was too late -- the man was gone. He glanced down at the clock and noticed that it was almost 3:30 -- half hour to deadline.

"Bran, you proof that article that article that I dropped on your desk while you were out for lunch?" a guy asked, popping his head in the office.

Not once did Brandon take his eyes away from the computer screen as he furiously typed away.

"Call on line three, Mr. Walsh," a woman from the switchboard broke in over the intercom from her desk across the floor.

He stopped typing for a moment, just long enough to press the response button, "Thanks Connie. Can you please tell them I will be with them in a moment?"

"Yes, Mr. Walsh," she responded dutifully.

Immediately, he started typing once again and heard a gentle rapping on his door, reminding him he wasn't alone. Glancing over, he notice his co-worker waiting rather impatiently for an answer.

"Not yet, sorry."

"I brought it to you over three hours ago!"

"While I was on my lunch break," Brandon nodded, acknowledging how long it had been in his possession. "And by the way, I was working through my lunch break on notes and new ideas for the paper. Sorry that I didn't have time to do your work for you, but I'm a little busy. If you can't wait a few more hours, then I suggest you pick it up and ask someone else to proof it."

The man grabbed his work off of Brandon's desk and stalked out of the room.

By the time he'd finished working on his piece that was due by four, as well as pieces that he needed to get a head start on, and proofing other co-workers pieces for the following day, it was 8. He looked at the stack of papers on his desk that still needed to be tended to and he groaned. He used to love journalism. Maybe that's what had happened -- he loved it so much that he was willing to please his boss and new co-workers when he'd first joined the team and made himself a very valuable asset -- but somewhere along the lines had managed to take on the amount of work that three people would normally have to do.

"Screw it," he sighed, pushing his chair away from his desk. He shut the computer down and pulled on his jacket, which he'd neatly hung on the coat rack in the corner by the door. He grabbed the scarf that was under it and casually drapped it around his neck, preparing to go out into the October night.

He loved his life. Or at least, knew that he should. The weather reminded him of Minnesota. Four seasons. The crispness on a night like tonight, the sound of the dry fallen leaves cackling under his feet. He'd made a few close friends while living there, not that that was much of a surprise. But they weren't like his old gang. In any case, he rarely saw them anymore. His work was his life. He'd get up and shower in the morning, go to work, drink his coffee that the women in the office would bring him -- solely to make him notice that they existed. He'd look up, smile that heart stopping smile of his and make their hearts flutter a little faster and that would be it. They were all perfectly lovely women, but he really had next to no interest in dating. No one could ever compare. He'd tried though . . . when he first moved to DC, he went on a few dates but realised that his heart was still with Kelly. Not yet prepared to even start casually dating after something as large as almost getting married, he'd thrown himself into work, not only as a way to make himself a valued part of the team, but to avoid dealing with the fall out from his emotions. To get away from the void that leaving Kelly had left in his heart. But soon, that's all he had. Work.

He missed hanging out with his friends at the Peach Pit, or just sitting around the kitchen table in the house, drinking coffee and catching up. Or popping in a movie and having a viewing night . . . he kind of felt like the shell of what he once was -- an outgoing member of society with a group of friends who would go to the ends of the earth for him, and he for them . . .

He breathed on his hands in an attempt to warm them against the chilly East Coast air, mentally deciding to pull out his winter clothing when he got home to the one bedroom loft that he know resided in.

Yeah, on days and nights like this, he missed Beverly Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

(I forgot to disclaim the last chapter as I am not making any money off of writing this. Also, a few of the details of what happened on the show might be different than what happened in my version. Nothing too drastic, though. Also, it's only been a couple of years since Brandon move.)

"I'm going to be late," Steve groaned as he packed his daughters lunch into the top of her backpack, making sure that her peanut butter and jelly sandwich wouldn't be crushed between then and lunch.

"Maddy, hurry up!" Janet called. She threw her hair back into a messy bun. Mornings were hectic around their home. Getting Maddy off to school was definitely not an easy task. Just like her father -- she was not interested in attending school.

"I'm still looking for my other shoe, Mommy!" Maddy called back down.

"Wear a different pair!" Steve hollered from the kitchen as he tried to gather up a few of his daughters things that she needed for school -- such as her jacket, just to make Janet's life a little easier.

"Daddy, you can't wear a different pair of shoes with this outfit! Auntie Donna told me so!"

"So then wear a different outfit!" he yelled.

"No time to change!"

"Maddy, I found you're shoe!" Janet announced. "It was in the laundry room!"

"Why was it there, Mommy?" she asked, bounding down the stairs.

"We'll ponder that in the car, now lets hussle!" Steve said as he entered the foyer where Janet was helping Maddy put on her shoes. He handed his wife her purse, and daughter her backpack once her shoes were firmly on her feet, and ushered them outside and towards the car.

As soon as the front door shut, the phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, the answering machine picked up.

"_Hey, it's Brandon. I thought I'd try and catch you before you went to work, but I guess I missed you. I don't have to leave for work for another three hours or so-"_

Steve raced back into the house because he forgot to grab the car keys from the table by the stairs, hearing the tail end of Brandon's call _"give me a call if you get this message. Talk to -"_

Steve lunged for the phone, picking it up. "Brandon."

"Hey Buddy, I thought I missed you."

"Just about," he agreed. "If I hadn't forgot the keys again, I wouldn't have gotten your message until tonight."

"Forgetting the keys? Wow, you must be going senile in your old age," he joked.

"STEVE!" Janet yelled as she jogged up the walk. She stopped when she noticed him on the phone, giving him a disapproving look. Whenever they were on their way out the door, they'd agreed to never answer the phone. Especially if they were running late.

"It's Brandon," he defended.

"Maddy?" she pointed to the car reminding Steve that she was going to be late for school again.

"Crap," Steve muttered. "Here," he decided, tossing his wife the keys, "you take her to school and I'll drive my car in."

"Don't be long," she scolded before shutting the door behind her, and going on her way.

"Married life, huh?" Brandon joked again.

"You don't know the half of it," Steve groaned. "So what're you doing up so early? Isn't it like 5 in Washington?"

"Yep," Brandon sighed. He'd been waking up early for the last few months to work from home. No boss barking orders, or co-workers needing help. No ringing phones to distract him. It was the time of day that he was starting to enjoy the most. But, he wasn't calling to talk about himself. "So, you said on your message yesterday that The Beat was giving you trouble?"

"Everything is going down the toilet," Steve said quietly, wishing that he didn't have to tell Brandon this. He was a man with a lot of pride, and asking for help wasn't one of his strong suits. "It's turning into one of those supermarket tabloids."

"We've already got enough of those," Brandon agreed. "How long has it been like this?"

"Too long."

"Whose the Editor now?"

"Me."

"Steve, I'm trying to help, but I need you to fill me in on things," he said. "One and two word answers are not enough. Tell me about the staff changes, and when the paper started to loose readers."

"Janet was Editor until Maddy was born. She wanted to stay at home with her until she felt she could leave Maddy with a nanny without feeling guilty. I agreed, so I took over as Editor in her absense. Things were going OK for a while, then my Dad got sick, so I handed over the reigns to one of the top writers. It was around this time that the paper started to nose dive -"

"Steve, that was two years ago! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I thought I could turn it around after I took over as Editor again, but the damage was done. We lost a large portion of our readers. The staff didn't seem to have much respect left for me or the paper, and were turning in pieces of crap. I had to let a few of them go. When I hired replacements, it was like they saw what The Beat had become and just decided to turn in pieces of crap like everyone else. Star journalism for a star paper," he finished sarcastically.

"How bad is it?" Brandon asked.

"I just told you."

"Steve," Brandon sighed. "I mean, how bad is it for you and Janet?" Silence. "Steve?"

"It's even worse," he admitted quietly. "We're going to have to start dipping into my trust. Somethings gotta give."

"That is bad," Brandon agreed. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah," he answered, "but neither of us are happy about it."

"What is it?"

Steve didn't want to have to say this, but there was no way he could hold it in. "We're putting the house up for sale today."

Brandon's heart sank. It was like a piece of him just died. Like the one place he truly felt was his home would no longer be his. Technically it wasn't, but he always felt that it would be there whenever he returned.

"I dipped into my trust when we first started The Beat, but after it started turning a profit, I put the money back in. Then I dipped in it again to buy the house from you. I paid it back too, but now the mortgage is just getting to be too much to carry, Bran."

"I understand," he answered.

"I wish there was some other way, but we can't come up with anything."

"Steve, you need to do whatever you have to do. You have a wife and daughter to take care of. So what if a house has to be sold for you to do that?"

Steve was grateful that Brandon was being so cool about it, but he knew that it was hard for Brandon, too. He became a man in that house. "Thanks, man. So, any idea about what I should do with the paper?"

"Give me a few hours to think about it. We'll come up with something, I promise."

"Right," Steve answered, unconvinced.

"When have I ever let you down?" Brandon asked.

Steve let out a small smile, "never."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly stood in front of the full length mirror wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She examined her light skin in the morning sunlight that came streaming through the bedroom window. She winced softly as her fingertips found a fresh bruise forming. She then examined the bruises that were beginning to fade. Her face was still sore from last night after he'd lashed out and slapped her - hard.

She looked down at the man in her bed, small tears forming in her eyes when she saw the red scratch marks across his cheeks. Marks that she'd put there. Defending herself. Of course, he'd been in a drunken stupor when he stumbled into the beach apartment. When he offered her a hit of his cocaine to "loosen you up" and she refused, then asking him to take it outside, he became enraged. When she tried to defend herself, the beating only got worse.

She was tired. She didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

She was tired of the abuse, and wanted it to stop, but was scared. Scared of what he'd do to her when she would tell him it was over. Scared that if she survived, she'd have to be alone again.

He stirred in the bed, the sheets rustling against him. He didn't open his eyes, but turned over and tried to drape his arm over Kelly. Noticing she wasn't there, he opened one eye. "Kelly?" he called, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Right here," she said quickly, not wanting to suffer his anger in the morning right before going into work.

"Where are you going?" Chris demanded.

"The office," she tried to smile warmly. "I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight. The firm has a couple of new clients coming in today, and I've got some interviews tonight. I have to find a new rep in the next couple of days or I won't have time to eat or sleep." It was an excuse and she knew it. She just hoped that he couldn't tell that she was lying. She just didn't want to come home.

He nodded his head, but didn't look happy. "We aren't spending enough time together, Kel. I miss you."

She silently pulled on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve shirt that covered most of her skin. The only skin she was showing these days were her hands, neck and face. And even those had traces of him most of the time. She glanced out the window and noticed some early morning sun bathers fanning themselves against the warm sun. It was going to be a scortching hot day and she was all covered up -- because of him. Needing to hide her bruises.

Chris removed himself from the bed sheets and moved closer to her. Once he was standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her front, and kissed her neck, but watched her in the mirror. It was a ritual. They did this same thing every morning. And, just like every other morning, she gently pried herself from his arms, and smiled softly.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to be late."

"That's the point," he winked.

"As tempting as that is," her stomach turned, "I can't. Not today." She placed a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek and headed for the door. "I picked up your favorite muffins yesterday at the store, so if you want one for breakfast, it's in the fridge."

"Love you!" he called after the bedroom door clicked shut behind her. She responded, but it was muffled, and he assumed she called "love you" back to him. Satisfied, he crawled back into bed and passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandon arrived at work right on schedule that morning, but just sat in his chair for an hour, staring at a blank computer screen. He absently twirled a pen in his hand, thinking.

"Walsh!" his boss said, walking into his office. "What're you doing?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, sitting up in his chair.

"Do I pay you to sit there and twirl a pen?"

"No, sir," he shook his head.

"Then get to work," he huffed.

"Ah, sir?" Brandon asked, standing up as his boss was about to exit his office.

"What?" he turned around.

"I think we need to talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly looked down at the park from the window. She felt so isolated. So alone. A single tear slipped down her face as she turned back to her desk. Slowly, she opened the bottom drawer of her desk and gingerly pulled out the photo of her and Brandon that she'd still been proudly displaying at her apartment up until a few months ago. She'd taken it down when Chris made an impromtu visit one night, and basically invited himself to move in.

These days, she could only look back on a time when she was truly happy. Truly in love. And had someone love her back unconditionally. The tears started to fall faster and a gentle sob escaped her lips. She kissed the tip of her finger and placed it over Brandon's face. She placed it back in the drawer and pushed it shut.

"You can't live in the past anymore, Kelly," she chided herself quietly. "This is your life now. This is how it's supposed to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review. I appreicate those who have already reviewed, and thank all the readers for their continued support. I wish to know that this story is worth continuing. If I do continue it, please know that updating will be difficult for the next two weeks at minimum -- not impossible, but not probable. This week will be hectic, and the week after that, I am going on vacation to New York City.

I do not own Beverly Hills: 90210, know the actors personally and I am most certainly not making any money off of writing this story. I am simply doing this for the relaxation and enjoyment that I get out of it. Please don't sue -- I have nothing of value.

Steve pulled his car into the driveway behind Janet's and saw his daughter running happily through the yard as her mother tried her best to grab everything in one shot. If there was one thing that they could say they accomplished, it was keeping Maddy comfortable and completely unaware of the stressful situation that they had been in.

"Hey honey," he smiled, grabbing a couple of the remaining bags from the trunk. He leaned over quickly and placed a quick kiss on his wifes lips.

"Hey," she responded.

"Hi Munchkin!" Steve greeted his daughter, making her giggle.

"Daddy!" she greeted, running to her father and hugging his leg before running towards the front door where her mother was trying to open the door without dropping anything.

Janet opened the front door skillfully as she carried six full bags of groceries. Maddy ran past her, nearly knocking her over. "Go upstairs and do you reading!"

"But Mom -"

"Go," Janet said sternly. It had been a long day and she was not in a great mood.

"Do as your mother says," Steve chimed in. He and Janet needed to talk. In private.

"Fine," she pouted, then stomped up the stairs to do as she was told.

"How'd the meeting with the realtor go?" he asked, grabbing a couple more of the grocery bags from Janet's arms, which she gratefully gave up.

They stood in the foyer, just staring at one another.

"Just as we expected," she finally sighed. The meeting wasn't one of her favorite things that she'd ever done since she'd grown used to the home. "He's coming over tonight to have you sign the contract and finalise the details. What about with the investors?"

"Horrible. I would've been home earlier, but the meeting ran late."

She glanced around the home, and took in all that she could see from where she stood. "I don't want to do this, Steve," she said, almost breaking down in tears.

"I know," he nodded solemnly. "I don't want to either." He took a deep breath, and then crinkled his nose. "Is that coffee?"

Janet inhale and smelt the aroma.

"Welcome home, Sanders family," Brandon grinned as he entered the foyer. "Oh, and the coffee you smell, I helped myself. Freshly brewed if you're interested."

"What're you doing here?" Steve asked, a smile forming on his own face.

"I was going to surprise you when you came into the kitchen, but I couldn't wait." He took the bags out of Janet's arms.

She smiled, leaning to hug him. "It's good to see you," she said quietly. "How'd you get in? How'd you get here?"

"I used my key," he flashed his white teeth at her as he smiled. "And I took a cab from the airport."

"Why didn't you say anything this morning?" Steve asked as they made they're way into the kitchen. "We could've picked you up."

"I didn't know I was coming this morning," he admitted. "I got to work this morning and I couldn't stop thinking about The Beat, so here I am."

"So, that means you have an idea?"

"Yeah," he nodded taking a seat at the kitchen table. The same seat that he sat at nearly every morning while he lived in the house. "But, it is going to take time and committment."

"We're willing to do whatever we have to," Janet nodded.

"So, lay it on us -- what's your idea?"

"Close the paper - "

"Brandon, are you crazy!" Steve nearly choked.

"Calm down," Brandon said. "You didn't let me finish. We have to close it down and reformat the entire layout. We sit the current staff down and tell that The Beat is going back to its former glory and they are going to have to conform to the new standards, or we find someone to replace them. I think a couple of internships for high school students and maybe even college students would be helpful. Give them a taste for what the business is truly like."

"And find new investors," Steve sighed.

"What!" Janet nearly yelled. "The meeting was that bad?"

"Almost every single one is backing out. Those that haven't yet made it perfectly clear that we're on thin ice."

"Wow," Brandon sighed, jotting down 'new investors' on the 'to do' list for rebuilding The Beat. "What about advertisers?"

"Better put that on the list too," Janet said, standing up and unpacking the groceries.

"Have they pulled out?" Brandon asked.

"No, but they don't look good in a respectable publication."

"She's right," Steve agreed. He placed his head in his hands. "How long would we have to close it for?"

"We could do it quick, but then it might not be worth it," Brandon pondered. "I think if we shut down for a month, maybe six weeks, that would be sufficient. Ideally, we could have a Christmas re-launch."

"We're still going to have to sell the house," Janet sighed, throwing a head of lettuce in the vegetable crisper in the fridge.

"I'm sorry," Steve said as he stood up and approached his wife. "I know it's going to be hard to say good bye, but we'll find a place that we love. And we will make it our own."

"Even when we talked about having to sell the house, I didn't think about not actually being able to walk through the front door," she sniffed.

"What if I said I can help you out with that?" Brandon asked.

"We can't borrow money from you," Steve said answered.

"I quit my job today," he forged on. "I want to come back home, run The Beat with you two."

"Are you sure?" Janet asked, shocked.

"It's the right time to make some changes in my life," he nodded. "I've given my notice, which starts when I go back the day after tomorrow. But I've wanted to come home for a while now, and this just gives me a reason."

"How does that help us with the house?" Steve asked, elated that Brandon was coming back, but not quite following his friends thought process.

"I want to buy it back from you. I'll have the money transfered to your account and you can stay here for as long as you need until you find a new home. All you'd have to do is sign the house back over to me and we wouldn't even have to get realtors involved."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Janet asked quietly.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'll still have my old house, and you two can come over and visit any time you want."

"This is really what you want?"

"More than anything," Brandon answered, standing up. "So, do we have a deal?" He extended his hand to Steve . . .

"Let's just go," Chris barked as they walked towards the entrance to the Peach Pit.

"I want a Mega Burger," Kelly pleaded. "I haven't had one in a month. Besides that, we've been so busy, and I miss seeing Nat."

"I don't want too," he stopped in his tracks. "Everyone in there thinks that they know me, but they don't. They look at me like I'm some kind of criminal."

Kelly placed her hand on his arm, and looked deep into his eyes. "No, they don't. They're my friends, which mean they're you're friends."

"You're as blind as you are stupid," he spat angrily.

She winced at his words. She knew that her friends didn't like him and wanted to avoid him at all costs. They all had their own suspicions of her relationship with Chris and what it was really like behind closed doors when no one was around.

"Can we just go in and order take out? We'll wait for our order, talk to Nat for a few minutes, sit with Steve and Janet and be gone before you know it." She watched as he thought it over . . .

He'd put on a convincing act when they first started going out, and then slowly, he had started to isolate her. They're relationship changed, and everyone had become suspicious, but she didn't think they really knew what was going on. If they did, they'd never leave her alone with him . . . and part of her wished that they wouldn't. But the other half just didn't know what he'd be capable of if they figured out the truth.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, obviously not happy, but knowing that Maddy had already seen them through the window of the Peach Pit. If they left now, Steve and Janet would ask too many questions. "But when I say we leave, we leave."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, and kissed his cheek in appreciation.

She hated feeling like she needed his permission to visit her friends or her favorite burger joint since she was a kid, but anything was better than dealing with the aftermath of not doing as he said. She had to take things one step at a time.

She turned on her heel and walked ahead of Chris into the diner.

"Auntie Kelly!" Maddy greeted happily as she jumped down out of the booth and into Kelly's arms.

She winced as the young girl collided with her lower body. She lowered herself down into a crouching position and hugged her. "You've gotten so tall!" she marveled.

"You haven't seen me in a while," Maddy pouted.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kelly apologised. "I've been very busy lately."

"Hey kiddo," Chris said flatly, but trying to be apart of the group.

Kelly saw the fear that immediately shone in Maddy's eyes at the sound of Chris' voice addressing her. He'd never been alone with Maddy -- she'd made sure of that. "Hi," the little girl said quietly before running back to the booth beside her father. There was no way Chris had ever had the chance to hurt that precious little girl. Kids were perceptive though, and Maddy wasn't an exception. She was a bright little girl and was able to read Chris from the first time that she met him -- immediately put off by him, seeking the comfort of her parents safety.

"Hey, Kel," Steve smiled warmly at his one time girlfriend, but now life long friend. His gaze shifted to Chris and his warm smile faulter. "Chris," he nodded.

Chris nodded back as both Kelly and Janet greeted each other with warm smiles and an embrace.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," a framilar voice greeted her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Nat," she apologized as she turned around to look at him. But when she did, she was no only greeted with Nat's warm smile, but Brandon's.

She felt lightheaded -- like the wind had been knocked out of her. Her legs turned to jello, and she could've fallen over from shock. She hadn't seen him in years -- since before he had officially moved to DC. "Brandon?" she asked quietly, barely above a whisper. Was she seeing things?

His quiet and warm laughter filled her heart with love, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hey, Kelly," he greeted before stepping forward past Nat and wrapping her up in his arms in a soft, but firm embrace. He heard her gently wimper, so he released his grip some. He hadn't thought it was too tight of an embrace, but he hadn't realised that he was actually pressing into her fresh bruises. "I've missed you," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It was crisp and clean with just a hint of floral.

"I've missed you too," she smiled, forcing back her own tears. It felt so good to be back in his arms. Like it was where she was meant to be. But the sound of Chris clearing his throat made her come crashing back to reality. She pried herself as quickly as she could from Brandon's arms, immediately feeling a chill as their bodies separated. She stepped back away from Brandon, and stood beside Chris.

Brandon noted that Chris possessively placed his arm around Kelly's shoulders, almost as if to say 'she's mine.' "Brandon Walsh," he introduced himself, extending his hand to Chris. He looked into the mans eyes and noticed a cold, dark soul staring back at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," he nodded, sizing Brandon up. "I'm Chris."

"Chris is my boyfriend," Kelly finally spoke up. One hand reached up to grab his hand that was dangling over her shoulder, while her other hand wound it's way around his waist. She placed her head on his shoulder, trying to appease the beast within Chris that she knew was becoming angrier by the moment. She looked up at Chris, "I've known Brandon since High School." She smiled at Brandon, a peace settling over her as she looked into his warm eyes.

"Did you two date?" he raised an eyebrow at her, already mad at the thought. He already knew that Steve was her ex, and he'd had to come to terms with that, but to have to deal with a second guy who used to be a boyfriend was something he just couldn't do.

Brandon noted the sudden change in her eyes when Chris has asked his question.

"We're friends," Brandon repeated, nodding his head.

Kelly silently thanked him with a subtle nod of her head. "We're just here for some take out," she changed the subject.

"Two Mega Burgers with everything?" Nat smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Chris answered.

"Chocolate shake?" he continued.

"No thanks," Chris answered, starting to loose his patience.

"I'd love one, Nat," Kelly smiled back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

Kelly was proud of herself for a small feat. Chris had been on this power kick about eating healthy and staying fit, another of the reasons why they hadn't been to the Pit in a while. But she'd been sneaking fast food, deserts, sodas and slurpees behind his back. She was a grown woman and didn't need to be told what she could and could not eat. Something in her had shifted when she saw Brandon -- like she was starting to find herself again.

"So, what were you doing in the back?" Kelly asked as she and Chris grabbed a couple of chairs and pulled it up to the booth where Brandon, Steve, Janet and Maddy were sitting.

"Surprising Nat and Willie," Brandon answered, fondly remembering the cook. Nat was still happily running the Pit and Willie was his right hand man in the back. "As much as some things change, there are some things that will always stay the same."

Kelly nodded her head. She really wanted to ask him all sorts of questions, but she couldn't find the words. All she could do was watch him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It really is great to have you back, man," Steve laughed, patting him on the back.

"You're back? As in for good?" Kelly asked, her heart rate increasing. "How? When? Why?" she rattled off.

"I quit my job today and took a couple of days to come out here. When I go back, then I'll start my last two weeks at the paper. Steve and Janet are selling the house back to me."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going back to work at The Beat," he answered. "We're going to reformat it and bring it back to it's former glory."

"If anyone can, it's the three of you," Kelly smiled warmly.

"We'll want you to handle the PR for it too," Janet announced.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kelly agreed.

"Here ya go," Nat said, approaching the table. "Two Mega Burgers with everything, large friends, and a shake for the lady," he winked at Kelly.

Kelly smiled at him. "Thanks, Nat. What do we owe you?"

"You're money is no good here," he protested.

"That's not what you said to me!" Steve acted offended.

"Yeah, we'll you're not a beautiful blond, are you?"

Brandon laughed. It felt good to be home. Some things had definitely stayed the same. He then looked over at Kelly and Chris and knew that some things had changed too.

"But since you're with my boy here," Nat slapped Brandon on the back, "I'll let you all slide tonight." Nat laughed his signature cackle and walked away from the table. It almost felt like it had ten years ago.

"You sure you can't stay?" Janet asked Kelly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Chris cut her off. "It's been a long day. Maybe next time." He stood up to leave, but Kelly didn't follow suit immediately.

She shook her head and realised that he was waiting for her. She gave Maddy a quick hug and kissed the little girls head, then hugged Janet good bye. She smiled at Steve and then turned to Brandon. There was a magnetic pull to him and she wanted to follow it. But she didn't.

"Goodnight Brandon," she smiled at him, a slight shiver running down her spine.

"Goodnight Kel," he echoed back.

Chris grabbed Kelly's hand roughly, and pulled her along with him. "Bye!" he called out behind himself towards the people they left at the table.

"What's with that?" Brandon asked as soon as the door shut.

Janet shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know. We don't see Kelly much anymore."

"I think you got home just in time, Bran," Steve quietly admitted.

Brandon nodded, and silently looked out the window over Steve's shoulder as they walked towards the car. He couldn't see Kelly's face, but he noticed that her body was stiff and rigid, while Chris looked absolutely pissed . . .


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks had gone by slowly for Kelly. Brandon had gone back to Washington to finish up at the paper, and she regretted not seeing him after that night at the Peach Pit. But Chris had made it next to impossible for her to go anywhere.

She hadn't seen any of her friends since that night, in fact. When they'd gotten back to the Beach Apartment, he beat her. Until she couldn't stand. At that point, she fell and hit her head, blacking out. When she woke up the next morning, the bruises on her cheeks and a black eye were impossible to cover up. She called into her PR firm and told her assistant that she was sick and would be working from home for the next few days, at least.

It had been three weeks, and the bruises had healed, but the painful memories had not gone away.

"Still working from home?" he spat angrily, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

She looked at her watch, "Only for another hour or so."

"'Bout time you went back to work," he commented. "You've been moping around here for weeks, and it's pissing me off."

Kelly fought off the urge to tell him that it was time he got himself a job and stopped mooching off of her, but she held herself back. Today was not the day. "I'll be gone the rest of the day, so you can have some space," she answered as diplomatically as possible.

Immediately, he jerked his head towards her. "Since when? I don't remember you discussing it with me."

"Remember last week when Donna called? We set up a time for us to go shopping. The baby is due at the beginning of December. It's only a couple of weeks away. David has the nursery set up, but Donna wants to buy clothes, toys, stuffed animals and a few essentials."

"Why can't David go with her? It's his kid too. He's gotta be a man and take responsibility for knocking her up," he slurred.

Kelly bawled her fist together before getting a hold of her temper. Calmly, she spoke again, "David has been busy. He's been working non stop at the recording studio, training the temps. He's going to take a few months off once the baby gets here." She heard the phone ring, knowing it was a client, but before she answered, she turned to him, "Donna and I have been friends since we were little kids. We've talked about becoming mothers and how we want the other there for us. It's no big deal." And before he could say anything else, she answered the phone. "Kelly Taylor," and she disappeared into the bedroom to take the call in private.

"I'm so glad we did this," Donna smiled as she and Kelly strolled arm in arm through the store.

"Me too," Kelly smiled back. "I was going stir crazy in the house. And Chris was-"

"Was what?" Donna asked.

"Getting on my nerves," she covered quickly.

"Kel, I know something more is going on between you two," she pleaded. She sat down in a wooden rocking chair and motioned for Kelly to sit in the one next to her. "You can talk to me, you know that. Right?"

"I know," she nodded. "Things are just a little weird between us, that's all." She hated lying, but she honestly couldn't see a way out with out getting hurt again. And she didn't think she go through that hurt. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she leaned over and hugged Donna. "Of course I'm sure." She stood out and held her hand for Donna to take, helping her out of the chair. "We should get going. I told Janet we'd be there early to help with dinner."

Brandon tapped his hands against his knees as Steve drove them back to the Walsh home.

"So, man, you glad to be back?"

"More than you'll ever know," he smiled. "So, how's . . . . things?"

Steve smirked into the darkness of the night, never taking his eyes off the road. "Good."

"You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Yup."

"How's Kelly?" he rolled his eyes. He wished he didn't sound like some High School kid who had a crush on the gorgeous blond, but he did.

"Honestly? We don't really know. Donna is the only one whose talked to her on a fairly regular basis for the last couple of months. I know she talked to Janet yesterday, but . . . "

"But what?"

"Kelly was distant. The conversation was short, but she definitely wasn't the Kelly that we've known for years."

Brandon went quiet, an unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Kelly nervously played with the hem of the apron as she nervously waited for the timer on the oven to beep. Donna, who was chopping vegetables at the counter, and Janet who was setting the table, exchanged knowing glances and smirked slightly.

"He's here!" Maddy yelled as she bounded into the kitchen to announce the arrival.

Kelly jumped with surprise, turning around to face the little girl.

"Hello?" he called, entering the house.

"We're in here, David," Donna smiled when she saw the look of anticipation disappear from Kelly's face.

"Don't sound too happy," David laughed as he came into the kitchen and kissed his wife quickly before picking up Maddy and throwing her in the air, catching her. He smiled when Maddy giggled. He placed her back down on her two feet. She ran into the living room to keep watch at the window, waiting for her father and Brandon. He took a few paces and kissed Janet on the cheek, greeting her hello. "Hey Kelly."

She smiled at David, "Hi you."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Maddy shrieked, running straight for the front door.

"Don't run into the driveway, young lady!" Janet hollered after her, following closely behind.

Kelly's breath caught in her throat. She wordless watched as David helped Donna towards the kitchen door. She felt like she was glued in her spot.

She could hear Steve greet Maddy hello and laughingly asked his daughter if he was chopped liver when she wiggled out of his embrace and ran straight for Brandon. She smiled a little, hugging herself when she heard Brandon and the little girl interacting. She knew he'd be a great father one day. She'd almost had that with him too . . .

She felt her feet moving underneath her and before she knew it, she was standing in the doorway, a smile across her face as she watched her friends interact.

"Look at you!" He whistled at Donna, pulling her into a hug. "Sexy lady."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes, pushing him away and looking down at her large belly. She had expanded greatly since seeing Brandon only a few weeks before. "I'm a whale."

"You're gorgeous."

"Careful, man, that's my wife you're talking about," David smirked, playfully punching Brandon in the shoulder.

The two embraced quickly in a hug. "Good to see you, man."

"You too."

Kelly swore her heart stopped beating when he looked at her in the doorway. "Hello Ms. Taylor," he smiled gently, walking towards her.

"Mr. Walsh," she bit her lip to stop the large smile from spreading across her face. But she was loosing the battle and giggled as she saw Brandon's smile widen. She took a few strides toward him and they embraced.

She felt the hot tears form and a few escape. "It's good to see you."

He looked her up and down with hungry eyes, licking his lips. She shivered. "You look great," he summed up.

Kelly looked down at the ground, as if she were embarassed. "Kelly Taylor? Bashful? I never thought I'd see the day," he teased her. When she looked up, he noticed that she looked like she was holding back something. Something painful. "Seriously, Kel. You look amazing. As beautiful as ever."

She managed a half smile for him. "Thank you," she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. She leaned in and hugged him again, taking him slightly by surprise. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

Maddy had been sent off to bed and shortly after that, David took a very tired Donna home.

Steve and Janet were cuddled up on the loveseat, turned to look at Brandon, "So what're you going to do with this old shack?"

"Most of it's already done," he smiled. Janet had quite the decorating skills. "I'm going to replace some of the light fixtures and probably update the kitchen and bathrooms. You did an amazing job in here, Janet."

"I can't take all the credit," she smiled. "Kelly helped me with most of it. You really should get her imput on the kitchen and bathrooms. She has an amazing eye for the details."

"Really?" he turned to look at the woman who was sitting at the opposite end of the couch. "I never knew that. How did I never know that about you?"

"I'm a woman of many talents," she countered back. She glanced down at her watch briefly, and the blood drained from her face. "It's late. How did it get so late?" she asked, standing up quickly.

Steve and Janet exchanged glances and sighed quietly.

Brandon looked at Kelly, then at Steve and Janet, and then back at Kelly. "Are you OK?"

She looked at him distractedly as she grabbed her coat that had been drapped over the back of the couch. "Yeah, fine, I just have to go home. Chris is probably worried sick."

"Let me walk you out," Brandon said as he watched her haphazardly try and put her coat on.

"No, that's OK," she rushed towards the door still struggling with her coat. Once it was successfully on, she dug in her coat pocket for her car keys. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks for dinner." And with that, she was outside, the door quickly closing behind her.

Brandon stood in the foyer, staring at the closed front door, confused.

Brandon woke up to the sound a car pulling into the driveway. He could see the reflection of the headlights on the guest bedroom wall disappear as the engine turned off. He peered out the window from behind the blinds and saw Kelly sitting behind the wheel of her car, tears streaming down her face.

He pulled on a white t-shirt, not bothering with a jacket. The weather seemed absoluely tropical against his skin in comparison to the DC weather he'd been subjected too only earlier that day.

"Kelly?" he asked quietly, knocking on the window of her car, trying his best not to startle her as he approached the car.

"OH!" she jumped, placing a hand against her rapidly beating heart. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out. She shut the door behind her, locking the doors out of habit.

"What're you doing here?"

"I drove around for a while. I didn't know where to go. And somehow, I ended up here," she explained. She really didn't know how she got here. She just started driving on the framiliar route and ended up in the Walsh driveway.

"It's OK," he answered, his brows creased with concern. Noticing her shiver against the cool breeze, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her to the house and into he warmth.

Once inside, he shut the door and locked it behind them. He helped her take off her jacket and noticed her moving gingerly. He looked her up and down, noticing how sore and slowly she seemed be moving.

The tears continued to fall and he wanted to make them stop. "Ssh, it's OK. I'm here." He wrapped her in his arms and heard her take a sharp breath, as if he'd caused her pain. "Kelly?"

"I'm fine," she tried, taking the jacket out of his hands and reaching up to hang the jacket on the coat rack. Her shirt gently moved upwards and exposed the bruised skin on her back.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked calmed, through gritted teeth as he allowed his fingers to gently move over the discolored skin. She didn't respond, so he gently turned her to face him. The tears continued to fall, and she knew that she couldn't lie anymore. She nodded her head gently.

"Stay here," he commanded her, heading for the door, ready to go kill the man that had done this.

"Brandon," she sobbed. He turned around and saw the pain in her eyes. "Please, stay with me."

TBC . . .


End file.
